Worth the Trouble
by Yuki Kokoro
Summary: Renji ponders kissing Ichigo and decides it’s worth it... but is he right? [RenjiIchigo]


**Title**: Worth the Trouble  
**Author**: Yuki  
**Rating**: PG-13 (swearing and a kiss)**  
Pairing**: Renji/Ichigo  
**Summery**: Renji ponders kissing Ichigo and decides it's worth it… but is he right?  
**Notes**: Random idea that I finally got down on paper. It's my first posted fic and I feel like I should have a hundred writers to dedicate it to that led me to this point but… I wouldn't even know where to start. Thanks to the GW, Slayers, Weiss Kreuz, FMA, Naruto, and many others, but especially the Bleach fandom for leading me to this point. If I had to pick authors… thank you Truth and Shoori, for encouraging me through your excellent writing and being willing to discuss nitty gritty character details with me.

And now… onto the totally-not-worthy-of-these-people-and-very-short fic. Hopefully my writing will get better….

* * *

Now contrary to popular wisdom, when Renji got into real trouble it was generally over something he had considered for a long time. As impulsive as he could be, he knew what would cause problems and when those problems were serious he didn't rush into things.

He hadn't decided to become a shinigami or take a position under Kuchiki-taichou on a whim. He had even paused before taunting Ikkaku the other day when the man already looked ready to punch a hole in a wall. He had certainly considered the possible consequences before challenging the Kuchiki heir to save Rukia (he still wasn't quite sure why he had not lost his position over that).

Therefore he had been contemplating kissing Kurosaki Ichigo and the possible reactions for a long time before he did anything about it.

Because it was going to cause serious trouble.

He was mostly sure Kurosaki was straight, although he had never shown overt disgust with homosexual relationships. He had chased Rukia through hell, highwater, Kenpachi, and Kuchiki-taichou after all. One didn't take on such challenges lightly; he shuddered mentally at what would've happened if Ichigo had been just a touch weaker. Then there was the whole Orihime matter to be considered.

Still, he hadn't kissed either of them and Renji couldn't figure out any real reason why not. Sure he could be shy, but he was nothing if not determined and Ichigo surely wasn't a wimp so… If he hadn't kissed them... that must mean he didn't want to. A very positive sign. Not that this meant he would be at all receptive to Renji kissing him of course. They fought constantly and he was half sure Ichigo saw him as an rival at best, minor annoyance at worst (there was nothing worse than not being taken seriously after all).

But, Ichigo was at the very least available, and that's all Renji's honor code really demanded.

Now the only question was whether he was available for Renji. There was still Ichigo's reaction to be considered. And Rukia's for that matter. He didn't want to drive his best friend away but she had an equally determined personality and hadn't been making any moves either. It had been over a month since she had come back to the mortal world and nothing had happened between them; Renji hadn't caught covert looks or even nervousness! So he hoped Rukia's possible reactions weren't going to be a problem. Renji told himself that if they did like each other and were being this slow about it they needed a jump start anyway; they were obviously idiots.

So. Ichigo. Renji expected had decided the likely reactions were going to be shock, followed very quickly by anger. He hoped that after that might come some passion of another sort.

Turns out he was only two thirds right and was now staring death in the face.

But if he was going to die he figured this wasn't the worst possible way to go out. He got to go out knowing he had finally gotten Ichigo to take him seriously, it was almost like beating him really. Got to enjoy looking smugly at Ichigo's frozen shocked face. He even had a moment to appreciate the paralyzed indecision. Then watch the shock morph into fiery anger. The younger shinigami really was gorgeous. Even as he braced for pain he sighed to himself at the fact that Ichigo apparently wasn't interested in guys, or at least not in him.

Best of all, he got to die with the knowledge that this face was caused by him kissing the orange-haired boy... and got the memory of that kiss to take to his grave. Ichigo was not much of an active participant and the kiss was pretty short, but his lips were soft as his hair under Renji's hand. And the little gasp he released the second before their lips touched... so sweet. Renji grinned mentally.

Too bad he wouldn't be able to look back on this fondly over the years.

He got tired of waiting and pushed the dreamy thoughts out of his head to sharpen his smirk a bit. Now comes the screaming.

But instead Ichigo just grabbed the collar of his shirt and lifted him off his feet, hauling him forward to dangle, toes barely touching the ground, in front of the young shinigami.

"What. The. Fuck. Was. That." Renji felt the smirk slip and he realized he had perhaps underestimated the amount of anger involved here. He was expecting the yelling and beating that their normal fights comprised of, instant anger and retaliation.

Instead, Ichigo wanted an explanation and looked willing to stand there and burn holes through his eyes until he got it. Renji felt his smile slip even further and he shifted his away from Ichigo's eyes, choosing instead to look over his left shoulder as he pondered an answer, any answer.

"Um... a kiss?" Renji knew that wasn't the answer the blond man was looking for but he couldn't really think of anything better. This was one possibility he hadn't planned for and somehow he didn't think, 'I thought we both might like it and wanted to know what would happen" was a solid enough shield for Ichigo's anger.

Ichigo's lips curled up. "No fucking kidding? I _never _would've figured that out." Ichigo snarled with as much sarcasm as Renji had ever heard piled into a sentence. Then he went back to drilling holes through the red-headed death god's eyes.

Well fuck. That apparently counted as putting the ball back into Renji's court but damn if he knew what to do with it. There was a glance up into Ichigo's eyes but Renji flinched away from the anger there, although he felt slightly better seeing the spark of confused nervousness that had caused it. Maybe there was a chance…

He hopefully offered, "Sorry?" Apologies weren't really his style and he was almost irritated that he had to offer one for this, but he had pretty much kissed the another guy against his will.

No response. Renji felt his own fear and nervousness turning into anger. Ichigo was supposed to do something here; they couldn't just stare at each other all day. Even if the stupid orange-haired idiot didn't appreciate it Renji had still put himself out on a limb here and expected _something _in return.

Then suddenly he was flying through the air. _Spoke too soon I guess_, Renji thought.

He had a split second to realize this before crashing into a wall, his head throbbed with pain as his skull snapped back against the concrete, then he groaned as he slid down to crumble into a pile of cloth on the ground. Hands held to his aching skull the vice-captain lifted his head just in time to see Ichigo stalk off and disappear around the corner.

_Well that went well_, he thought to himself as he dragged his body to its feet. Still. He remembered Ichigo's startled gasp and soft lips and thought it was probably worth the trouble.


End file.
